Barbecue
by Moldy Milk
Summary: One hot summer day JJ goes to a barbecue with his parents. He meets a boy there who is very outgoing and wants to play video games with him. What could some innocent video game playing lead to anyway? Troy/JJ one-shot  WARNING: slash, mild sexuality


I walked into the back yard of the family we were visiting. A woman rushed towards my father and hugged him, then going to my mom and hugging her as well. The woman dragged Daphne over to who I assumed to be her daughter. When I looked back to where my father was, he ended up to be ten feet away hovering over a barbeque with another man and laughing over whatever they were talking about. I was about to sulk off to the car when a boy with slicked back brown hair sauntered over to me with a large grin on his face.

"Hey, the name's Troy." he said smugly, holding out his hand.

I shook his hand and replied, "JJ."

"JJ? Pretty hardcore name." he teased.

"Uhm... excuse me?"

"Never mind. Do you like video games?"

"I've never played–"

"Well you are now!"

He took my wrist and pulled me into their house. After going through a few rooms he pushed me onto a couch and turned around. He got on his hands and knees and rummaged through a pile of games. His butt was sticking out in the air and moving around with him. I'm not gay, but I know a nice ass when I see one. Soon he pulled back up with a box with nothing on the cover but the words "XgXaXy" in bold cursive letters.

"I... what is that?" I asked, a bit flushed at the name.

"It's a video game." he answered curtly while putting the game in a gaming platform and turning on the television.

"I know that! I just meant... never mind."

He jumped onto the couch and passed me a controller.

"I don't know how to play." I said uncomfortably.

"It's pretty easy, just go along with it, you'll probably pick it up pretty fast." he said and then smirked to himself.

I looked down at the controller and all the information flooded my brain. I looked at the screen and hit the A button. "XgXaXy" flashed across the screen with relaxing piano music. Soon I realized what kind of game this was.

"Is this a _gay porn_ game?" I asked with large eyes.

"Gay porn? I prefer to call it 'the art of homo-erotics,' I think it's quite... satisfying." he said to me with a large perverted grin on his face. "Oh, c'mon, you aren't even doing it right! You aren't selecting the right options to get to the best parts!"

He moved so that he was pressed up against me and placed his hands over mine on the controller. He pressed a few buttons and the next thing I knew there were loud moaning sounds coming from the television with two men having sex on the screen. My mouth was hanging open and my eyes were wide. I heard a laugh beside me and turned my head to see him staring at me with a smirk plastered on his lips.

"What's wrong?" he asked even though he knew full well what the problem was.

"There are men having sex on that screen!" I cried. "Doesn't that bother you at all?"

"Well if it did I wouldn't own it."

"Fuck, man, your messed in the head." I said, trying to inch away from him.

"Oh, c'mon, you know that shit's pretty hot." he moved his mouth to my ear and whispered, "I bet you get off to it every night, don't know?"

His breath felt good, so good (and I swear he licked my ear), but I pushed him off of me and stood to leave. He looked at me with wide innocent looking eyes as if wondering what he had done wrong. I threw my hands into the air and let them fall back down and slap my legs. He frowned and I shoved my hands into my pockets. He stood up and walked over to me.

I did not move.

I sighed, "Sorry, I just don't swing that way."

"Not at all?" he whined. "Not for anyone? You've never seen a guy and thought, 'Whoa, he's fucking hot,' and jerked off thinking about him?"

"Do you have to be so graphic?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Fine, _fine_, I do get off on the occasional guy!" I blushed and he grinned.

"Think I could be one of those occasionals?"

"No," I started before rethinking my answer. I ran a hand through my hair and said, "I don't know... maybe?"

"Hm, how could I convince you?" he trailed a few fingers across my chest. "I could offer you kisses," he put his lips at the corner of my mouth. "Or with sexual pleasures," he pushed his hips forward so that he hit my groin lightly. And he didn't move from there either. "So what would you like?"

I swallowed thickly. "Uh, I—I don't know. Either is fine with me."

He kissed the spot where his mouth currently was and then moved so that his lips were covering mine. He meshed them together for a couple of minutes lazily until his tongue was suddenly in my mouth. He tasted weird. That's the only word to describe it. Not bad, not good, but weird. Then he was grinding his crotch against mine and our erections were rubbing together. I moaned into our kiss and threw my arms around his shoulders and ground back against him. He pulled away from the kiss for air.

"Oh _God_, Troy," I moaned. "Just... do something!"

He smirked, "I thought you'd never ask." he kissed me as fast as you can kiss someone with tongue and then began to slither down my body.

He was on his knees below me and had his head buried in my clothed crotch. He took in a big breath and nuzzled it. He kissed it through my denim jeans and I held back as best as I could from ravaging him right then and there. He licked his lips and unbuttoned my pants. He grabbed the zipper between his teeth and began to unzip it. He kissed my penis again through my briefs and I delved my hands into his hair. He was about to pull it out when someone called through the house.

"Troy? JJ? It's time for lunch!" a woman's voice called.

He cursed under his breath, "Fuck," and called back, "We'll be out in a minute, Mom!"

He stood up fully in front of me and began to kiss me deeply again. He closed my pants during this time and when he finished kissing me I stood breathless.

"We can finish this another time," he said.

"Yeah."

He kissed me one more time and we left his house for the food.


End file.
